1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a biocidal fine powder having a notably reinforced biological effect, to its manufacturing method and to a suspension for agricultural use containing the above powder.
2. Description of the Background:
Biocidal agents such as insecticides, germicides, herbicides and miticides are effectively insoluble in water. Therefore they are used in an aqueous fluid suspension.
As compared to an emulsion prepared by dissolving a biocidal agent in an organic solvent such as xylene or kerosene, a fluid suspension has advantages in terms of its storage, cost, environmental pollution and phytotoxicity to crops. In addition, a fluid suspension can be prepared even when there is no proper organic solvents for the biocidal agent. And, a fluid suspension is a form most suitable for spraying.
As described above, fluid suspensions of biocidal agents have several advantages and various studies have been carried out in order to improve their quality. Nevertheless, a fluid suspension of satisfactory quality has not yet been achieved because of caking and increased viscosity caused when it is stored over a prolonged period.